Wherever You Are, My Love
by SymphonicMetalChocobos
Summary: Xemnas has been defeated, and all is well for Sora and friends, until King Mickey sends them to the World That Never Was... Only Roxas finds this his only chance, and one member is still alive, with a child. 1 Year to live, save him. Xigbar/Roxas, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

'_Thinking of you, wherever you are...'_

That's the sentence that ran through Sora's head everyday since he defeated Organization XIII. He was confused at this; All his friends were here on Destiny Islands with him, and he was happy! Finally, after four long years, he found them, but Roxas was still inside of him. That didn't bother him, seeing as he thought Roxas was pretty much locked inside of his heart, but Kairi said that when he arrived here with Riku after defeating Xemnas, that she saw Roxas in my place, except... He was so miserable, and tears were cascading down his face.

Sora didn't have a clue why his doppelganger would he crying. He left Organization XIII, and everything was fine now. The Heartless has calmed down recently, and all the worlds were peaceful. He could tell, Roxas was still sad, because from time to time, a overwhelming wave of grief and pure unhappiness washed over him, and the name _'Xigbar'_ would flash in his mind; He would find tears brimming in his sapphire eyes: Roxas was crying, but he didn't feel the same emotion, so the tears wouldn't come; But why was Roxas crying? The name even appeared when he thought about the World That Never Was...

"Sora! Where are you? Did you forget we had to go to the World That Never Was today?"

He heard his best friend Riku call him from down below on the beach, and his eyes widened. He had completely forgot that he was supposed to explore that Castle That Never Was for information and to make sure the Organization was gone! He wasn't about to shirk the work King Mickey personally asked him to do. _'Stupid me! How could I forget about this?' _Sora thought, frowning. He slipped his jacket on, socked feet pounding on the smooth wood, scarcely stopping to put on his shoes, which rested outside the large room on a wooden platform hidden in the massive trees. Scrambling down the ladder at thoughts of seeing Goofy and Donald after months of separation fueled his excitement, he failed to remember that he _always _forgot about the last few stairs, thinking he was already at ground level. He yelped and landed on his buttocks with a dull _'thump'._

"Sora..." Kairi sighed, laughing. "You always slip on those stairs don't you?"

The red haired girl strolled over and helped her embarrassed friend up, who pouted at the smirking face of Riku, the silver haired male standing next to Donald and Goofy.

"Sorry..." He muttered sheepishly, scratching the wild mane of chocolate brown hair with a gloved hand as he followed Kairi to the red and yellow gummy ship where the rest of their small group stood.

"Sora!" The brunette was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Goofy, who jumped on him, followed by Donald, who thankfully didn"t weigh nearly as much.

"We missed you, you know." Donald said with as much of a smile as he could manage with a duck's bill.

"I missed you guys too." Sora smiled, blue orbs sparkling with happiness.

"So, you all ready to go?" Riku questioned, green eyes glinting in the sunlight, arms crossed.

"Yeah, we're ready," Sora said, nodding."To the World That Never Was!"

The small group climbed into the gummy ship, Riku and Kairi taking their places in the passager seats while Sora, Donald and Goofy sat at the cockpit, strapping themselves in before pressing a few buttons. The ignition roared, and the ship began to lift off slowly, blowing white sand into a blizzard as they rose into the clear azure sky. The rockets attached to the rear flared blue flames, and they flew into space, accelerating with every foot gained. Light blue turned to black, stars glittering and twinkling on the horizon, where Hollow Bastion and Twilight town were barely visible in the distance, marking that they had a ways to go before reaching their destination; Interstellar travel was always lengthy, too lengthy for Sora. The brunette unclipped his safety harness, and stretched, yawning.

"So, how have you guys been?" Sora asked, leaning back in the blue, padded chair mounted to the metal floor."Busy I bet, right?"

"Not really, Goofy here just sleeps all day..." Donald grumbled, rolling his eyes over in Goofy's direction and mock glaring."I end up doing all his work."

"Well I didn't have no work." Goofy protested."The Heartless haven't up been to nothing since Sora beat Xemnas, y'know. Glad of that though! Everyone's finally safe!"

"Yeah, you're right." The three turned when they heard Riku pipe up, and appear from behind Sora's seat.

"Riku! Don't scare me like that.." Sora pouted, but grinned quickly, grabbing at Riku's long silver locks. The latter yelped with he was pulled into a headlock, and a fist rubbed at his head.

"So-ra...Stop it!" Riku laughed.

"Sora, I think Riku's letting you win..." Kairi stated as she walked up to the two males, adjusting his dress slighty. She smiled at Riku, who simply smirked; Sora raised a eyebrow.

"I let you win." Riku whispered, snickering.

"Riku!"

"Hey, you guys should cut it out! We got work to do." Goofy said.

The two males quieted down and looked at each other. They shouldn't be fighting over something like this, besides, Riku let Sora win most of the time so the brunette wouldn't complain. Sora crossed his arms childishly and pouted, turning away from Riku, who simply sat back down in his seat.

"What are we looking for anyways?" Kairi asked, attempting to break the slight tension with some conversation.

"King Mickey said to look for papers, and stuff on their computers. Also check some guy name Vexen's lab for anything." Donald responded. "We'll be there in about an hour."

"That's boring..." Sora huffed. He yawned and pressed the button on the side of his chair, reclining back so he could put his feet on the massive control board. Abruptly, he felt a piercing pain in his head, and he groaned softly. It didn't feel exactly like a head ache... The pain stirred and moved down to his torso, ending at his heart.. Everytime his heart thumped, it send a shiver of pain through his body.

_'Sora!'_

He heard Roxas' voice call him. What the...Roxas was inside him...but was he coming out? The pain intensified as a glowing figure appeared before them, shimmering and silent. Sora cried out in agony as his heart and mind wrenched to let Roxas free from his binding. Both Riku and Kairi summoned their keyblades, taking fighting stances to protect a incompasitated Sora.

"It's Roxas everybody!" Goofy yelled.

Goofy was correct. Roxas stood before them all, frowning and his blue orbs lit with a mixture of anger and sorrow. He reached a hand out toward Sora, who flinched, panting as the pain ran rampant through him.

"W-why...Are y-you he-here...?" Sora grunted.

Roxas stared at Sora with piercing sapphire orbs, silent; A aura of sadness enveloped the ship. The Nobody crossed his arms solemly, looking downward. Roxas felt tears brim in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly.

"I'm..." He hesitated. He knew he was going to lie."H-help you guys..."

He would never want to help Sora, not after what he and his 'friends' did to him... There was only one reason why he would 'help' them: All he wanted to do was see the pictures of him, pictures of Xig- He felt his heart wrench; He could barely think of his lover's name. The only thing left, was memories and pictures. He could almost feel those soft touches from calloused hands, chapped lips caressing him here, there, and everywhere; Those were moments that could never leave his heart. And he could see his son again... He hoped his little bo_y _was safe. Whevever _he _was, if _he _was watching over Roxas, _he _

must be beating himself up over the fact thst Sanzadora was left alone because of a mistake...

"That's great..." Sora coughed briefly.'We'll need all the help we can get. How long can you stay?"

Roxas again hesitated to speak, gulped, refusing to make any eye-contact for fear of possible questions, then ridicule. He shifted uncomfortly in the gaze of the group. "As long as I want.."

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

Dammit. She picked up on his emotions, just like Xion could do...But even more so _him_.

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas exclaimed."I'm fine, just takes alot out of me..."

"We're almost there." Donald stated.

They hadn't realized just how much time had passed. Roxas knew it was only a matter of time before he could find the box, and he could see _him_ again, even if it was only a remnant of the past. Even remnants ment that much too him.. He could remember all those sweet touches, the love; He knew he felt it, when someone tells you they love you...you feel like passing out. You feel like running and crying; you feel like hiding and keeping quiet; He remembered crying, because he felt so happy. It was so hard, to lose someone you love, someone who kept you sane, kept you happy, and kept you sad when they left, even for a little while. Someone who gave you a reason to feel sad when they had to go, only to make you feel on top of the world when they came back, someone to hug and kiss, feel there skin against yours. With his eyes closed, he could remember feelings; go back to so many memories. No matter what he think about, it always involved Xigbar. He couldn't not do it. He could still feel _his_ thumb just grazing the top of his lip, softly and unhurriedly. He really missed that. He thought back to a couple of situations when _he_ would touch me like that; when we'd share a laugh, a picture, memories...those touches felt just like those memories. He would miss them, but Sanzadora would be there, so he had to be strong and support his child since he other father was... He remembered for the first time, he saw _him_ cry when Sanzadora was born, _he _just so happy. Even though it hurt like hell, he was proud of his newborn boy, and he cried alongside _him._ At least Sanzadora would be there, waiting for him.

He felt himself quiver as the ship flew into the dark atmosphere of the World That Never Was, where he would find the box, the box of their touches, their kisses, there memories; Their lives together, so short, yet so long. The bright castle came into view, almost appearing as if someone stilled lived there...

"It's been a while, eh?" Riku piped up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." Sora murmured softly.

Roxas stared at the castle with unblinkign blue orbs. He wished just once to see _him_ again, but he frowned on that thought; Seeing _him_ just once, would make it even harder to keep going, knowing the person you love so dearly will always be out of your reach. The ship sped over the darker trees, masking even darker ground, flying over tall skyscraper and massive neon signs. They flew to the side of the Castle That Never Was, hovering until Donald spotted the large opening in the side for gummy ships; They docked, relaxing when the ship came to a stop. Overall, it was a smooth landing, Riku and Kairi not even having to sit and put their seat belts on. Small metal hands clamped on the ship, keeping it low and steady so its passengers could exit safely. Donald and Goofy went first after unlcipping their seat belt, followed by Sora, Kairi, and Riku, and last was a hesitant Roxas, who sighed heavily as he made his first step into a place he never thought he would see again...

"Hey Roxas, where are the rooms?" Sora asked.

"Tenth floor through the twelth floor." Roxas responded quietly. Even as they walked through the metallic room towards the door, he kept his eye adverted from the small group, cheerfully making conversation about random things, including the task at hand. He smiled ever so softly at the memory of _him _licking sweet Sea-Salt Icecream from the corner of his mouth while the talked about random things solely for purpose of hearing each other's voices.

"Roxas! C'mon!" Sora yelled at him, while he stood motionless like a statue.

"Coming..." He sighed and followed the brunette up the stairs and into the brigh main floor of the castle. The familiar metallic silvers, blues, and whites swirled around him in ornate patterns on the walls, the walls where they would runs around, laughing and smiling when all the others were gone on Vacation day, a rare occurance.

"Aww man, look at all these stairs," Sora groaned, pouting.

"Come on, it'll be good exercise. You're a lazy bum, so you don't do much." Kairi said, laughing. She started up the steps, calling for Sora and Roxas to follow her.

"Huh, Guess I'll be going with Donald and Goofy, _since I didn't get a choice_!" Riku yelled the end of his sentence, emphasizing it as he looked up at Kairi, who simply stuck her tongue out and waved for Sora and Roxas to hurry up and follow her.

Sora went first, running up the while stairs while Roxas simply hurried up the stairs, trying to to alert Sora of his plans. He was almost...scared, to find the picturebox. He yearned to see those pictures so much, yet it scared him that he would never see the pictures other was a almost irrational fear: why would you fear the one that you love so much? He sighed softly and continued following the two happy teens on the stairs above him, briefly looking back at Riku and his small group heading towards Vexen' lab. His heart gave a pang; Sora and the rest had no clue about Sanzadora...He truly didn't want them to find out, so he would have to get there first. He sped his pace, rushing past Sora and Kairi, whose eye's widened; They looked at each other in surprise before Sora yelled, "Hey, wait up!"

"I'm gonna search the first room." Roxas announced as he bounded up the stairs. He hated that he couldn't use portals... He would get there so much quicker, but oddly, he could never summon up the darkness like Axel or _He _could.. Fortunately, there was a large glass and metal platform up ahead, so he could rest. The Grey Area, where he had received missions and...where he met _him_ for the first time to the left, through a doorway. He stopped, panting as his cheeks flushed from the workout; Being stuck inside someone's mind for months wasn't good on the body... He barely stopped as he started up the next, winding staircase, Sora and Kairi barely being able to keep up with him.

"We're...gonna rest..." Sora panted, but looked up; Roxas was almost halfway up already.

As he ran up the stairs by twos, he could swear he heard Sanzadora laughing up above, playing or coloring as he waited for his father's return. '_He's safe...'_ Roxas cried in his head, smiling to himself. Only a few more steps before he would reach _his _room. The first step onto the blisteringly white hallway brought back a wave of memories, and turned his head towards the metal door marked with the roman numerals for '2'; He was right, he heard Sanzadora laughing! He slowly walked up, gulping as his clammy hand touched the doorknob.

_'This is it, Roxas.' _And he turned the doorknob without another thought.

"X-Xig-b-bar?" He choked on his lover's name. There Xigbar sat, Sanzadora in his lab, staring at him with that same piercing, yet loving golden orb. Sanzadora's equally golden orbs brightened, and he leapt onto the carpet.

"Daddy!" Sanzadora leapt into his outstretched arms, laughing and grinning as Roxas held him so tight. The five year old boy tittered as the warm arms he missed kept him close, stroking his obsidian black locks softly, moving to twirl his growing ponytail; Xigbar stood, and walked over to Roxas and his son silently, grinning wide. "Look Papa, he came back! Just like you said he would!"

"He did, didn't he?" Xigbar chuckled and squeezed the hugging pair close, kissing Roxas' head tenderly.

"I missed you both...s-so mu-much.." Roxas let out a sob, tears brimming in his saphhire orbs as he smiled. He felt his son snuggle close and rest his head on his shoulder while Xigbar placed desperate, sloppy kisses on his head.

"Roxas...Where ya been, baby?" Xigbar asked, bringing his thumb up to caress his lover's sweet cheeks, wiping tears away, a touch he missed dearly.

"Away for a spell sadly...But, how..." Roxas trailed off; He wasn't going to begin with things Sanzadora didn't need to yet at this point in time; Xigbar saw th slight change in emotion.

"Sanzadora," Xigbar gave a mock grunt and he picked Sanzadora up and sat him on the ground softly."Will you go in your room for just a minute? Me and Daddy gotta talk about some adult things, 'kay?"

"Aww, okay..." Sanzadora pouted, but smiled up at Roxas."You'll come play?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Roxas said. He smiled as he bent, and gave Sanzadora a soft kiss on the head, his son bounding away into his room and closing the door.

Xigbar advanced on Roxas. "Hurts, don't it?" Roxas always knew Xigbar could read his mind like a children's papaperback book. After he asked, he closed the last step of distance, first kissing the edge of his lover's cheek before licking his lips apart from each other. A thick, raspy tongue strolled in, caressing a softer, hesitant tongue. Xigbar kept his tongue inside Roxas, giving a sloppy kiss against soft lips. Warm hands he dearly missed found there way under his hood, brushing against his neck before squeezing tight, while his hands slipped under Roxas' shirt and jacket, sensualing rubbing the creamy, perfect skin.

"I w-was right..." Roxas sobbed softly, laying his head against smooth leather."When someone gives you a reason to feel sad when they go, they do make you feel on top of the world when they came back. You came back Xigbar..."

"I guess, haha. I could say the same to you..." Xigbar chuckled, and kissed Roxas again, slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern. Roxas let his hands wander around his lover's body, letting them freely dip in Xigbar's pants as he let the latter's tongue dominate him. He broke the kiss quickly, wiping tears away from Roxas' eyes.

"How...long were you gone?" Roxas asked softly.

"Five minutes. I remember fadin' n' all but then after a few minutes, I just appeared back here,' Xigbar shrugged."What's left'a my soul's bound to this here room, Roxy. I can't leave..."

He trailed off, staring at Roxas with a pained golden orb.

"What's wrong, baby?" Roxas sat down on the bed, motioning for Xigbar to come and lay his head on his lap.

"I only got one year to live 'fore I fade away for good." Xigbar stated. The sniper laid his head on Roxas' lap, feeling soft fingers stroke his head softly. He couldn't fade away and leave Roxas and Sanzadora alone...

"N-No...Can I do anything?" Roxas stammered.

"I dunno. I can't leave you guys... I'm already an idiot for leavin' Sanza alone while I went to fight. If I hadn'ta done that, I'd be alive and... y'know, not dead... I wanna redeem myself." Xigbar sighed softly.

"Xigbar, Sanzadora doesn't know, so he doesn't hate you for it. And you're not a idiot, you just did a idiotic thing because you were trying to protect Sanzadora and bring me back. I'm gonna save you, okay?" Roxas assured his lover, whispering softly in a pointed ear.

"Okay... Wish I could help, but I can't leave this room, I tried.. I'd fade away completely if I did." Xigbar stared up at the beautiful saphhire orbs he had missed so dearly over the last months.

"Roxas, where are you?"

"Crap, it's Sora!" Roxas exclaimed.

"So that's how ya got here. Don't worry, kid. He ain't gonna do nothin', I'm here." Xigbar said, standing up.

"Yeah, but I kinda lied to him. The only reason I was 'helping' him was to find the picture box 'cause I didn't know you were here." Roxas held Xigbar's arm gently.

"It's okay babe. Go be with Sanza, I'll give'em the message." Xigbar grinned and herded Roxas' towards the door to Sanzadora's room, decorated with a sticker of a fruit bat.

"Okay...Call me if you need me."

"C'mon, kiddo. I'll be okay, he can't kill me." Xigbar chuckled softly, returning to his usual cocky personality, the same personality that attracted him to Roxas.

Roxas nodded and opened the small door, where Sanzadora sat in a small chair, drawing a picture. He walked over and stood in front of Sanzadora.

"Daddy!" Sanzadora shouted. Roxas lifted his son up, and held him close. "I missted you."

"I missed you too, Sanza. What'cha drawing?" Roxas asked softly, flopping down on Sanzadora's small bed as the latter cuddled against him. Such small hands gripped his jacket; It was amazing how much Sanzadora looked like Xigbar, the same golden orbs like the sun itself melted, obsidian black locks tied in a tiny ponytail, and a exactly identical grin. He missed his little child so much... It was a miracle Xigbar was alive and well to take care of him...

"It's a pic-ture of me n' you 'n Papa!" Sanzadora chimed excitedly with a grin. He hopped down and snatched the drawing from his desk, shoving it in his father's face proudly. It was a simple picture, drawn with crayons and stick people with clothes on; But, Roxas recognized Xigbar on the left, with his scar and eyepatch, Sanzadora in the middle, and he himself on the otherside, with bright yellow hair and round blue eyes; Xigbar and himself with both holding Sanzadoras hands with smiled taking up their whole faces.

"I love it Sanzadora, it looks just like us," Roxas said, praising and complimenting his son happily, the latter beaming with joy. "Has Xigbar seen it yet?"

"Nope, it wasa surpise for when you was gonna come back." Sanzadora snickered."We gonna have to show it to Papa, wight?"

"Yeah, he'll love this picture, it's wonderful. You could be an artist one day," Roxas said, smiling.

Outside, he could just barely hear Xigbar and Sora through the closed door.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora demanded, keyblade pointed up at the much taller man.

"Here, where he's supposed ta be, kid," Xigbar sighed. This was getting old, real fast. The kid doesn't take a freaking hint! He already told Sora that Roxas was with their son, but the moron wasn't listening. He kept saying he was lieing, and tht he was supposed to be dead, and yadda, yadda, yadda... Xifgbar couldn't see how Roxas managed to be inside this retard's mind without going insane; He felt bad for his sweet keyblade wielder.

"You're lieing!" Sora growled.

"Y'know what, Imma 'bout sick n' tired of this..." Xigbar gave a frustrated snarl and turned away from Sora, snatching the picture off his nightstand; The framed photo was shoved in Sora's face.

"Ya see this, kid?" Xigbar pointed to himself in the photo, holding a four year old Sanzadora in his arms with Roxas next to him."That's me, there's Sanzadora, _our _son, and then Roxas!"

"That could be fake," Sora protested, blue orbs angry and determined. Who did this nobody think he was fooling? He knew Nobodies couldn't feel emotion, and guys couldn't get pregnant, so this photo had to be fake. An certainly Roxas couldn't be in love with...this guy...

Xigbar stared at Sora for a long minute; What in the hell was wrong with this kid? Did he have some mental disorder that made him suspicious about everything, or was he just that bstupid and unbelieving? He sat the prized photo back down and strolled over to Sanzadora's closed door, knocking and entering when he was called in.

"Sorry, but Roxy, Sanza, will you two come here for a sec?" Xigbar asked at his lover and son, who sar on the bed, cuddling, laughing, and talking.

"Was wrong Papa?" Sanzadora asked softly, confused.

"Nothin', kiddo." Xigbar smiled and picked Sanzadora up while Roxas stood, and followed him; Sora gasped when he saw the three emerge from the room. Maybe he was wrong...

"See?" Xigbar smirked.

"Okay..." Sora said."So what."

"So what?" Roxas repeated."What do you mean 'so what'?"

"You probably brain-washed Roxas and r-" Sora was cut off but a angry Xigbar.

"Your lieing." Xigbar said. Sora obviously didn't care that there was a small child in the room while talking of such matters. He sat Sanzadora down, who stared at Sora with all the fury a five-year old could muster."Sanza, wait in your room for us, okay."

"Okay..." Sanzadora sighed, but stuck his tongue out at Sora before bounding into his room, and closing the door with a _click_.

"Why would you say that?" Roxas questioned."I'm ashamed to be your nobody."

"It's not like wanted a nobody!" Sora shouted in protest.

"I'm glad, or else I would've never met my Roxy." Xigbar pulled Roxas close, eyeing Sora.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, now get out." Xigbar pushed Sora out of his room, and shut the door in the boy's face, locking the door soundly.

"Finally, some peace... Kid gave me a headache from pure retardation..." Xigbar graoned and let Roxas pretty much hold him.

"Why Xigbar...Why is it so wrong that we love each other?" Roxas asked desperately, clutching Xigbar's coat so tightly... Xigbar looked at Roxas' sullen face with a frown fraught with pain, but he smiled softly at first. A finger touched rosy lips, chapped and inviting; a gesture to sooth his precious keyblader down. Scarred cheeks pulled at his mouth, at the corners like marionette's strings get tugged upward. A smile? He tried, for Roxas and Sanzadora; It was hard not to truely have a heart to feel with, smile with. Roxas would protest at this thought, saying that they had hearts... Maybe Demyx had got to him too. If he didn't have a heart... he wouldn' be feeling the pain, the guilt of almost leaving Sanzadora alone and defenseless, the rush of love when Roxas even came near him, or the special feeling of having someone who came from part of your body look up to you as a parent, a father, and a hero almost.

"I-I dunno Roxas..." Xigbar responded simply with a huff. "But I'll try real hard, for you n' Sanzadora. We can't give up can we?"

Roxas stared at Xigbar; It amazed him, how Xigbar could go from sullen and misrable, to encouraging. It was as if he pushed away any bad emotion, locking it deep inside himself, just so he could seem so strong to both Sanzadora and himself... No matter what, Xigbar could always share his feelings with him. Xigbar had so many layers to his soul, and this was just a part. He had reached all but one, one that he didn't know if he could reach, simply because it was too personal and had things one should never tell or maybe...you just couldn't tell. Maybe, that's where all those feelins went...

"Xigbar... You can talk to me." Roxas kissed Xigbar's scar, stand on his tip toes. He had grown...

"I know...," Was all Xigbar said.

"Shh...baby.." Roxas cooed."Come with me, I have something to show you that Sanzadora drew himself."

"Okay." Xigbar's expression flipped like a script and he grinned.

They stepped over to the door on the adjacent wall, and opened the green door, where Sanzadora laid on his bed, thin legs dangling over the side of his bed. He looked up and grinned at his fathers, hopping down.

"Did the bad man leave?" He asked as strong arms lifted him up.

"Yeah, he left." Xigbar said.

"Sanzadora, are you gonna show Xigbar the picture you drew?" Roxas asked suggestively.

"Oh yeah! Here Daddy!" Sanzadora pointed to the piece of paper lying face down on the small red desk made of soft wood, and Xigbar picked up.

"It's awesome!' Xigbar grinned at his son. It was Roxas, Sanzadora, and himself, all smiling with little U-shaped crayon mouths and holding hands. If only that was the way if truly was, no Sora and his lousy friends, he wasn;t dead, and Roxas had his own body, so they could live happily.

"I drawed it from the picture you showed me of Daddy." Sanzadora explained matter-of-factly.

"You got all the detains right, even the little piece'a hair that sticks out like a anntena." Xigbar announced, chucklign as he pointed to said lock of hair on the right side of Roxas' head.

"Hey!" Roxas said playfully, temporaily able to forget about everyone. It was just Sanzadora, Xigbar, and himself.

"Imma have to get a frame so I can have it by me'n Roxas bed so we can see it when we wake up." Xigbar assured his son with a mischevious tug of the tiny, growing ponytail on Sanzadora's.

"Ya better!" Sanzadora threated with a cheery grin.

"We will." Roxas said.

"Papa, you was wight we ya said Daddy was gonna come back to us." Sanzadora yawned quietly.

"Yeah, and I'm glad too," Xigbar breathed."Sleepy?"

"Uh-huh..." Sanzadora's lemon orbs fluttered. It was a shock to see who quick the little boy got tired.

Xigbar sat Sanzadora's feet on the ground, watching his pride and joy stumble sleepily over to his bed.

"There you go..." Roxas murmured softly. He grabbed the green blanket decorated with flying saucers from the green shelf, and spread it over Sanzadora, who eyes had already closed. "I'll see you when you wake up..."

"Okay...Daddy...' Sanzadora trailed off, smiling softly.

Xigbar and Roxas silently exited their son's room, shutting the door softly.

"What now?" Roxas looked up at Xigbar.

"Cuddle on the bed...Sora gonna be here long?" Xigbar had already flopped down on the bed.

"A few days unfortunately. I think they're gonna camp out of the first floor." Roxas joined his precious lover of the bed, snuggling close and laying his head in the crook of Xigbar's neck.

"They must be down already, seein'..." Xigbar yanwed."As it's quiet..."

"You tired also..?" Roxas mumbled.

"Didn't...sleep so good..." Xigbar muttered. He hadn't noticed how exhausted he was... He could easily deal with not getting enough sleep, but this emotional stuff...must be getting to him.

"Shhh...Take a nap, I'll wake up when Sanzadora wakes up, okay?" Roxas stroked Xigbar's back gently.

"Okay..." Xigbar trailed off as he closed his eye; He hoped all of this wasn't a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was glad Kairi hadn't been around to hear Xigbar, Roxas, and he argueing... It was hard enough to realize his _Nobody_ had a boyfriend and a child, and that he had the child himself! He thought guys weren't able to get pregnant...but then again, the Organization did have a wacky scientist, so maybe he did something to Roxas. Uh, this was all so confusing! He sighed as he flopped down on one of the couches in the 'Grey Room'(Riku managed to find scematics of the entire castle along with the room's names). So far, Kairi and he hadn't made much progress... The Organization members room's were mostly bare, except for small person items or clothes; Nothing really definitively suspicious...Mostly they seemed to just be living like regular Somebodies with the exception of daily missions and whatnot. He felt guilt stab at him; Maybe the nobodies of the Organization were...misguided by Xemnas... Maybe, all they truely yearned was a heart, to experience emotion with... Riku, Donald, and Goody on the other hand, managed to find cabinets filled to the _brim _with information on the Organization members and past experiments. Sora would have searched Xemnas' room, but the leader of the Nobodies room seemed to be on a entirely different floor, it wasn't on the scematics, and he didn't dare ask Roxas if that terrifying Xigbar character was around...He though the Nobody was just a crazy man in the battle, but now... Appearently he did a _terrific _job of upsetting the sniper who promptly, and literally, kicked him out of his room..

Sora pouted as he massaged his throbbing buttocks, shaking his head. When he heard footsteps, he looked up to see Riku settling down next to him, propping his feet up on the dusty steel grey coffee table; He was munching on on a bag of chips with the Organization's symbol on the white bag.

"What some, Sora?" Riku questioned as he threw a few salty chips into his mouth.

"No thanks..." Sora huffed, letting a defeated sigh flow from his lips.

"I'm surprised. You're _always _hungry," Riku chided.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood." Sora stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Sora, Riku! Guess what I found!" Said teenagers looked up to see Kairi aproaching them with a large box that smelt delicious, plastered with the Organization's symbol on each side. "Cheeseburgers!"

"Oh, Cheeseburgers! Yum!" Sora's pout morphed into a grin as he snatched the box from Kairi, ripping it open; Three dozen medium-sized, steaming cheeseburgers wrapped in soft wax paper stared up at Sora, tantalizing him with imaginary phrases of, "Eat me!" or "You know you want to." Three hands reached in, and grabbed the burgers, fulfilling both the burger's wished(if they had wishes) and their wish to fill their stomachs. He unwrapped the burger, biting into the savory, heated meat and melting cheese with a grin, chewing slowly to relish the flavor; All they mostly had on Destiny Island was fish, and not a large variety, mostly Salmon, Tuna, and occasionally Tilapia.

"Oh man..This stuff rules," Sora exclaimed.

"You bet!" Kairi agreed, taking her place on the other side of Sora, burger in hand.

"So where's Roxas?" Riku questioned as he grabbed another cheeseburger from the box.

"Um...I dunno..." Sora lied, stuttering as he spoke; He wasn't entirely positive he should tell Riku and Kairi about the incident with Roxas and Xigbar...What if the kind found out that one Nobody was till alive! If Roxas did love the Nobody, that would probably break his heart, if he had one... "I haven't seen him...He's probably...In his room!"

"I bet. He probably missed something about this place, or left something precious too him in there." Kairi shrugged as she took a bite of her burger.

"I can't see why..." Riku scoffed."This place sucks with the boring silver and whites...They really needed some color.."

"I agree. But why hasn't he come back yet? He's been gone for a few hours now...I don't remember seeing him after he ran up the stairs in front of us." Kairi mused.

"Uh...Hey, we should save some for Donald and Goofy!" Sora falsely chided his friends, lying. He wasn't sure he should tell them about Roxas and Xigbar...but they would find out anyways, right?

"There's more boxes in the refrigerator..." Kairi trailed off, raising a eyebrow."You look like there's somehting on your mind."

"Yeah...There is..." Sora sighed in defeat. He might as well brea the news now, instead of having them angry at him later for not saying anything...

"One Nobody..." Sora trailed off."Is still alive...His name is Xigbar, some freaky guy with a scar and eyepatch. But Roxas is in love wih him, and they have a kid! A boy named...Sanzadora! That's where Roxas is...In Xigbar's room."

He had no idea Xigbar could even be alive. All Nobodies, because they weren't truly alive and had no heart, fade away when they die, leaving nothing behind. He watched Xigbar fade away into nothing, those obsidian and silver tendrils dispersing from him as his body faded away into smoke; Nothingness. Now he knew why he felt that way, why he nearly burst itno tears when Xigbar faded; Roxas' emotions were resonating and emiting a wavelength that matched his, causing him to feel the intense emotion; Riku told him this.

"Are you serious? Nobodies don't have hearts, so they can't feel...I can see them having a relationship just for sex...But a kid?" Riku exclaimed, seizing another cheeseburger from the box.

"I know! But..." Sora trailed off again, scowling."I know what I heard.. And I can feel Roxas' emotions resonating with mine. It's even stronger now that you explained it to me..." Sora protested, fists pounding on the couch."I'm so confused..."

"It'll be alright, Sora." Kairi laid a hand on Sora's back, patting softly as her blue orbs stared at her friend."Maybe we can ask Roxas...Or find more information in the lab."

"You can ask him...I did a great job of making Xigbar mad, so he kicked me out, literally. I don't want my butt to hurt anymore..."

"That's mean! What's wrong with that guy.."

"He's a Nobody, he probably went crazy or something. But how is he alive? You killed him, right?" Riku questioned with a a quirked eyebrow.

"I did...I know for sure." Sora said softly. He was so confused; He didn't want to let King Mickey down by not telling him that one Nobody was still alive, but he didn't want to hurt his own Nobody, Roxas.

"Sora...let's just leave Roxas alone for now. We'll work this out, don't worry." Kairi said with a smile, confident. She could imagine being in Roxas' position. If Roxas truly did love Xigbar, it would be excrutiating to watch the man he loved fade away in to nothingness, right in front of him, knowing you can't do anything to save them.

"Alright...

Xigbar subconciously groaned as he slept, snoring loudly as he felt a sizable pressure on his chest. Said pressure wiggled slightly as he poked his Xigbar's nose and face occassionally, tittering at the funny faces his father made in respose to the stimulus; Another poke to the sniper's nose made him sneeze and almost throw Sanzadora off his father's chest. Roxas stared at his son with a smile, sitting next to Xigbar's body, joining in the attempt at waking him up with a poke to his side.

"Papa, wake up!" Sanzadora said with a grin, prodding his father with a tiny finger.

"Yeah Xigbar, wake up. It's already 3 in the afternoon." Roxas chided Xigbar with a harsh nudge to his side.

Xigbar scowled in his sleep, coughing. His single eye fluttered before fulling opening to Sanzadora, who stared into his father's eye with equally golden orbs with a smile. He grinned and watched Sanzadora swing his legs over his side, and slid down to the bed before he sat up, scratching at his disheveled ponytail. He hadn't realized he was _that _exhausted; It had only been, what, ten in the morning?

"Hey, Sanzaaa..." Xigbar yawned and stretched briefly. He turned to Roxas, giving his precious blond a greeting in the form of a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Eeew, that's nasty, Papa." Sanzadora made a playful, disgusted face, sticking his tongue out as he hopped to the floor and ran around the bed.

"Aha, to you it is." Roxas said, laughing. He let Sanzadora climb into his lab and he tickled his son briefly, eliciting giggles and snickers. Sanzadora grinned and let his father hold him; He was so glad his father was back... He barely remembered when Roxas left...but his other father Xigbar told him alot about Roxas, explaining to him that Roxas had to leave them for a short while to save the world, and then he would return. Oddly, Roxas looked alot like the bad man that tried to beat up his father, but he knew Xigbar could win with one hand tied behind his back because his papa was just that powerful.

"Hey Daddy, will you have to go away again?" Sanzadora questioned softly; Sometimes your children read your mind. Both Xigbar and Roxas had been wondering how exactly to tell Sanzadora that Roxas had to go away for a year. And it was difficult, because his father just arrived after almost a year and half of seperation due to Xemnas' ambition. Sanzadora scarecely remembered when Roxas was gone because he was simply too young, so that wasn't a problem at the moment, but...Neither of them wanted their precious son to feel abandoned or depressed.

"Sanza..I will," Roxas stated with a frown, ruffling his son's obsidian locks gently. "But I'll only be gone one year, Sanzadora. It'll be okay..." He cooed softly when Sanzadora's face flushed and his lips quivered.

"But Daddy..." Sanzadora whined quietly, tears pricking at his bright, golden orbs. He stared at his thin legs, limbs swinging like pedulums as he rested on Roxas' lap, unusually silent.

"Kiddo..." Xigbar said."He's gotta go, if he didn't..." He hated to think of what happened then.

"But he j-just got here..."

"I know, Sanzadora..." Roxas murmured softly, pulling his son close and letting the latter rest his ghead in the crook of his neck. Soft sniffles eminated from the obsidian-haired boy and a large hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"Don't cry, kiddo. Daddy'll be back 'fore ya know it. He's gotta save the world again 'cause the bad man down there won't do it, 'cause he's bad." Xigbar said with a small laugh; It was true. Since he was involved, Sora most likely rather sit on his buttocks and read gossip magazines than help him out, even if death was immenent; Another reason he was glad Roxas was here. He only had one year to live, and it had already been nearly 2 months, so that left Roxas exactly ten months and seven days and neither of them knew how to save him.

"I'm not cwyin'.." Sanzadora huffed, pouting was he rubbed his eyes.

"I see, trying to be strong like me, huh? It's okay to cry, kid. We all do it." Xigbar grinned."Trust me, Roxas is gonna be quick in his world savin'. If he ain't, me n' you Sanza, are gonna have to get'em."

"Xigbar cried when you were born," Roxas whispered with a soft smile.

"You'll be quick?" Sanzadora sniffed as he leaned back to stare into his father's deep blue orbs with concern and a hint of fear.

"I have to be, for you and Xigbar. And I can't compare when it's both of you ganging up on me," Roxas stated with a laugh as Xigbar poked his head playfully. "You two guys are strong. I'll make sure to be back in just enough time to see you summon your weapon for the first time, because _both_ of us have to teach you."

"Yeah, you gotta be there!" Sanzadora blurted out abruptly, and he gave his signature Xigbar-mimicing grin, pointing a tiny, stubby finger at his father's face."I want you to be there! Papa said I'll be strong enough to sum-on it then."

"So you're okay now, Sanzadora? Roxas'll be back soon, and he won't leave for a few days anyway, so you'll get ta be around him still." Xigbar assured his son, patting him on the head gently before mischeviously tugging the growing ponytail of Sanzdora. Sanzadora wanted to be exactly like him, so ever since he could say 'Papa, I wanna be like you', he had been growing a ponytail, and now it just barely reached past his neck, courtesy of inheriting Xigbar's swift-growing hair.

"Yea...I'm okay, Papa." His son nodded and hugged Roxas' neck as he smiled.

"We're glad, Sanza." Roxas said."Need some Sea-salt Ice cream now, I bet?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll go get some." Sanzadora hopped to the floor so his father could stand, and Xigbar opened a portal.

"So the bad man can't get'cha." Xigbar gave a laughed and nudged Roxas through the portal."Get me some too!"

"Alright!" The portal closed behind Roxas, and he stopped for a moment to marvel at Sanzadora; He was almost exactly like his other father. He had missed their sense of humor, and the way Sanzadora hung onto him like... a monkey or a small, newborn animal; it was cute. Well, that was to be expected, he had been gone for nearly a year and a half, since his son had been four years old. He wondered how his lover had kept his fading away a secret, since Sanzadora would have to get the food since Xigbar would die if he left the room. As he opened the freezer, he noticed a blue box of ice cream with posicle sticks poking from the side of the box. Roxas pulled three sticks from the box, before he heard heavy footsteps. Whirling around, hoping to Kingdom Hearts that it wasn't Sora, Roxas stared into the eye's of Goofy, who grinned.

"Hiya, Roxas! Where're you been?"

"Goofy, you scared me.." Roxas stated, grasping the ice cream sticks tightly. He placed them back in the fridge; He didn't want them to melt, because he had an idea, and he knew just who to ask: Goofy.

"Gawsh, sorry." Goofy said, leisurely strolling up to Roxas."Sora's been lookin' for you."

"He has... Goofy, I need to ask you something, but please don't tell Sora and the otherx about it, it's a life or death matter," Roxas murmured franticly, looking away from Goofy for a short moment.

"Gawsh, what's wrong?" Goofy queried with concern for his friend's Nobody.

"Well...One Nobody is still alive, I love him, and we have a son," Words came on like a waterfall."But he's only got a year to live, and its already been 2 months. I don't know how to save him, and I don't want to let them down, I'm the only one who can save him since he can't leave his room without fading. Do you know_ anyone _who can help?"

"Um...Lemme think.." Goofy frowned, deep in thought. For something like that, maybe a magician could help, but there weren't many. Merlin probably didn't have the powers to restore this Nobody's life; Suddenly, a idea popped into his mind.

"Hey Yen Sid may be able to help, he showed us everythin' back in the beginning! He knows lots'a stuff. He's a super great sorcerer. He's helped King Mickey, Sora..pretty much everybody I can think of!"

"He does?" Roxas exclaimed. If was a shame that all of Sora's friends couldn't be as sensable or caring as Goofy, regardless of your situation; It seemed as if Sora was prejudice against Nobodies, even his own. "Where does he live?"

"Twilight Town. You gotta find this weird purple train and it'll take you there. Don't worry, Yen Sid'll help ya out!" Goofy said, patting Roxas on the back cheerily. Truthfully, he didn't care whether Roxas was a Nobody or a Somebody; He was a friend. And any friends of his deserved their help, no matter what the 'who, what, when, where, or how' of their situation. If they didn't help, it wouldn't be just, since they were the equivalent of heros.

"That'll be easy..." Roxas mused... Twilight Town was close to the World That Never Was, and since Xigbar was here, using a portal to travel would be quickest, and it wouldn't arise suspicion with Sora and his friends; His Somebody had most likely chattered to Kairi and Riku about Xigbar and his' situation, but they had no idea that his lover was going to die in one year, but they didn't need to know that unless they were going to help, and he severely doubted they would. He gave a grin at the prospect, which meant it wouldn't take time to merely figure out how to help; He could get straight to the helping.

"Thank you, Goofy. This means alot to me..." Roxas said softly, "I really love my son and him..."

"I'm glad ta help! You're my friend, and that's what friends do, regardless of who they are." Goofy gave a grin."Hope you guys will stay okay. I gotta go find Sora and them now, 'cause I got kind of lost... See you later!"

"Bye.." Roxas stared, almost blankly, as Goofy turned and waved before jovially strolling through the door. He would have told Goofy directions, but he didn't know Sora's location, and there were hundreds of places he could be; Goofy didn't need to be anymore lost than he currently was. Sanzadora and Xigbar were probably wondering he got lost, since he hadn't been in the Castle for over a year. They would laugh at that humorous thought, considering he used a portal to travel. He gave a tiny chuckled himself as he opened the freezer again, grabbing the three waiting ice cream sticks; When he turned, he sighed. He never could use portals, so now he had to walk all the way back to Xigbar's room...

"Roxas, where ya been?"

Roxas flinched at his name, turning slowly to raise an eyebrow at his lover's head poking through a portal with a confused look plastered on his scarred face.

"X-Xigbar..." He panted softly, holding a hand to his chest. "You scared me. I thought you were Sora.."

"I did? Sorry. But Sora? C'mon," Xigbar's lone eye went straight to the sticks of ice cream in Roxas' hand, and he grinned."We've been waitin' for ya."

"Yeah, Daddy!" He gave a grin at his son's cheerful voice filtering from the portal.

"I'm coming. Will you make the portal a bit bigger? I'm not that small!"

"Gotcha." The portal closed for second, before stretching to meet Roxas' tiny height. Even compared to Sanzadora, his growing, yet appropriatedly sized son, was nearly his height; He maybe had only 2-3 more to go before he was his father's height. Hopely he would inherit Xigbar's height, instead of Roxas' extremely tiny height. He stepped a leg through, smiling at his son, who tugged on his shirt in a effort to speed him up. Safely through the closing portal, Roxas handed Sanzadora and Xigbar sticks of Sea Salt ice cream, leaving one for himelf. They took spots on the bed, with Roxas sitting close to his lover while Sanzadora rested in his lap leisurely.

"Thanks Daddy!" Sanzadora chipped as he took a huge bite from his ice cream.

"Yeah, thanks, Roxas." Xigbar repeated.

"No problem. Hey, I saw Goofy while I was in the kitchen," Roxas said, patting his son's head gently."He said that I can find a purple train there that will take me to Yen Sid."

"Yen...Achoo!... Sid?" Xigbar sneezed.

"Is he gonna help you save the world?" Sanzadora questioned.

"Yeah. The train's in Twilight Town, so tomorrow, I'll go and ask him what I need to do. Yen Sid is supposed to be a sorcerer."

"A sorcerer... He prob'ly knows alot." Xigbar agreed, licking his ice cream.

"A sorcer...er?" Sanzadora stared up at his fathers.

"A Sorcerer is like a real strong wizard, like in your story books. The guys with tall, pointy hats." Xigbar responded.

"Ooh, I get it. Thanks!"

"Yeah. He can tell me what's going on, and what I need to do to fix everything." Roxas spoke in nearly a whisper, clutching his pants leg with a tight grip as his son hummed. If Yen Sid really was such a great sorcerer, and he even aided _King Mickey_, he might be able to save Xigbar with his magic alone. Then, he wouldn't have to deny his precious child another year without him. Sanzadora... to Xigbar and him, there was no words that could even _attempt _to describe him. Sure, he had his disciplinary upsets, but what child didn't; He was only five years of age. He was purely paradisiacal, a tiny ball of energy and laughs modeled almost exclusively after Xigbar; The same eyes, hair, sense of humor... even their laugh was the same, thought he inherited Roxas' nose, and facial structure, and he meant the entire universe to them. He wasn't going to jeapardize their only break at having Xigbar and himself alive, with hearts, and in the same place. Maybe they could even secure a nice apartment in Twilight Town like the one from his memories of the false Twilight Town.

"I'm going to do all I can, I promise both of you that." He declared with a mein of determination and credence.

"Daddy's gonna be a hero!" Sanzadora announced, bellowing as he cheered for his father. He raised his popsicle stick, devoid of ice cream, in a siginificant manner, akin to his story books filled with ancient warriors with weapons like his father, Roxas. Powerful men and women dressed in armour, with striking features and gallant smiles. Xigbar would read the book to his numerous times at his request, always went he was going to bed, dreaming of the warriors. His father had told him about the Key...Keyblade! That it was a weapon for people with extremely strong hearts; Daddy must have a strong heart, he remembered, because he had a Keyblade.

"Yeah, he will, Sanzadora! He's gotta be the hero, our hero." Xigbar agreed, chomping on his finished ice cream stick with a smile.

"Are you gonna be a hero too, Papa? Like in my story books?" The child questioned in reply to his father, who apprehensively scratched the nape of his neck; He didn't want to disclose to Sanzadora his current situation. Telling his son about his possible death would break his heart, not to mention add extra anxiety to his son, who was already concerned about his other father leaving for another year... but eventually Sanzadora would find out, whether Roxas or he explained to the child. Wasn't telling your chld the truth better, than keeping the truth a secret?

"Well...I can't, 'cause I'm not strong enough, yet. Roxas has the Keyblade, so he's real strong, stronger than me. I couldn't do it, kiddo." Xigbar spoke vaguely, patting Sanzadora's back gentlely. He let out a harse cough, frowning as he took a deep breath.

"But you're really strong, Papa. You beat the bad man easy!" His son protested at this fact, unknown to the circumstances.

"Yeah, that's true, but to save the world, ya gotta be ten times stronger'n me, and Roxas is just that strong."

Roxas stared at his lover with compassion; A plague of guilt stabbed through him. Xigbar still was feeling resentment for leaving Sanzadora, and he didn't know how to tell their son about why Roxas was leaving, if he should tell Sanzadora at all. Their son had been nearly heartbroken at his departure, so telling him would just make it worse, currently. Maybe one day, when Sanzadora was older and understood ...they could explain what happened..

"I am strong, Sanzadora, but Xigbar's strong also, he just has to rest right now. That battle tired him out, so Xigbar's gotta take a long break, and he deserves one, doesn't he?" Roxas questioned softly as their son stared at his face intently, with hints of confusion as his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, Papa works hard! You gotta rest!" Sanzadora quipped, directing his attention to Xigbar as he attempting to push his father back in a effort to make him lay down and rest, as his second father said. Xigbar obliged, lieing back on a green pillow (both his son and his favorite color), grinning and making himself confortable; He motioned for his family to rest with him. Sanzadora jumped and flopped down on his father's stomach, the latter gasping as the breath was knocked from his body. Roxas gave his son a scolding smirk, poking his side playfully.

"I will, if you don't try and squish me to death again, yer heavy, kiddo..." Xigbar groaned, smirking at his son who copied his expression, before a fit of coughs racked his body as he covered his mouth.

"Okay..."

"Are you okay?" Roxas questioned as he felt Xigbar's breathing.

"I'm fine..Just outta breath."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now that that's settled, we can spend time together before I have to leave," Roxas stated with a smile, hugging his son.

"We should go outside, Daddy, but Papa can't come, he's sick." Sanzadora suggested as he stretched. He knew that when his father beat the bad man, that he was extremely tired after it; He had been ill ever since. Xigbar sneezed alot and coughed sometimes, and then his chest would hurt.

"He's sick?" Roxas 'hmm'ed, tossing his lover a questioning, and scolding, look. "Why did you tell me?"

"I didn't want'cha to worry, 'cause you already gotta save the world. I'll be fine, I just need some medicine or somethin'. Maybe you can get some." Xigbar assured his lover, scratching the back of his neck, a usual tendency. Yes, he was sick, but it was probably a simple cold; Loosing your soul might do that to a person, or maybe he just got sick. He had only been sneezing and coughing for a about a week, so it was probably going to go away in a few days; He just didn't want Sanzadora getting sick, so maybe Roxas could get some medicine in Twlight Town. "I don't want you ta get sick too, kiddo."

"Me neither." Sanzadora stated with a grin.

"I'll definately get some medicine for you Xigbar, I dont want either of you sick when I'm not here, and even if I am here, I don't want you sick." Roxas gently patted Xigbar's back as he coughed again, smiling weakly.

"Are you gonna be okay, Papa?" Sanzadora addressed his father's coughing with natural concern, as his honey gold orbs stared into equally colored orbs of molten gold.

"Yeah, I'mma be a-ok." And Xigbar knew it. Roxas was gonna take care of the big business, since he was unable, while he would hold down the fort and keep Sanzadora happy, safe, well.


End file.
